


Kingdom Compiled

by SaccharineandSweet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other, and on a certain interpretation of it, the stories in here are non canon, they are just here based on the lore we have been given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaccharineandSweet/pseuds/SaccharineandSweet
Summary: With a brief foreword from the Teacher.Translated and compiled by Monomon the Teacher.Transcribed into Commonspeak by her student, Quirrel.
Kudos: 11





	Kingdom Compiled

**FOREWORD**

The old stone tablets that the ancient civilization preceding this kingdom are buried deep below the soft footsteps of our working bugs daily toil, yet they tell an intriguing tale all the same. Some speak of dark times, heroic epics of battles and quests, and some are, on their surfaces, simple poems. Dive deeper and they all become ever stranger.

It matters not on whether the tales the tablets speak of are true or simply fantastical. It is wonderful all the same that we have now understood what stories the old kingdom told, and that they even recorded them at all. However, I have not, in it's entirety, decoded the intricacies of the language, but that is to be expected. Certain words, sentences, or, on rare occasion, full paragraphs, will be marked with an asterisk (*).

The translation process of these texts was filled with long, grueling nights. Language is a fickle thing, and I believe that without the help of Quirrel, my beloved scholar, the true meanings of the tablets may have never surfaced as quickly as they did. Perhaps they never would've. Of course, there is no use in pondering it now, as they are here, and it is done.

I have made the decision to keep the news of these stories quiet, as I know if the news ever was let out that the Oldenscript has been deciphered, there will be no shortage of excitement from the archaeologists and the like, rivalling even the that of the capital's stagway on the most important of holidays. But you must know that a novel discovery is a researcher's very soul, and that I simply could not speak of it, as I felt our kingdom and world were simply not ready.

So here they are. The tales of the olden days.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes: There will be footnotes like this in sections with translations, either from Oldescript to AS (Archive Shorthand) or from AS to Commonspeak that are of particular note.


End file.
